fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cooper
Cooper is a male character who first appeared in Papa Louie with Sue in Apartment 2-1 as a captive. He is a fan-voted chef in Papa's Pancakeria, and has an orange tabby cat named Cookie who was first seen in Pancakeria and gets lost. He, Prudence, and Crystal are the only customers who have pets. His roles in the games He first appeared in the original Papa Louie game as a trapped customer. In all games so far (except for Papa's Freezeria), he was a customer and in Papa's Pancakeria, he is the male playable chef. He won the first ever Next Chefs tournament and won to be the chef in that game. Apperance While Cooper wore a red and white shirt that said "Papa Louie" on it, starting from Papa's Taco Mia!, he wore a "Papa Louie" shirt with a Papa Louie's picture on it until Wingeria, where he wears his Pancakeria uniform with Cookie on his back. Therefore, he is the first male customer to change his customer appearance with a worker uniform. He is the fourth customer to walk around in his chef uniform, 1st was Roy (although Roy always walks around in his uniform), second was Rita (starting from Taco Mia) and third was Maggie (starting from Freezeria). Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 pepperonis (left) * 1 to 8 minutes * Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Cheese * 2 Tomatoes * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia * Pita * Pork * Pinto Beans * Tomatoes * Brown Rice * Nacho Cheese Papa's Pancakeria * 2 Pancakes * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * Maple Syrup * Drink ** Large Iced Tea Papa's Burgeria HD * Top Bun * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Bacon * Awesome Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 3 Buffalo wings (Right) * 3 Spicy Garlic Wings (Left) * 6 celeries * Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Chicago bun * Mustard * Sauerkraut * Fajita Veggies * Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Tangerine Pop ** Large Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Chocolate Cake * Chocolate Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Silver Star Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) ** Festive Flag (Two Marshmallows and a Cherry on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Creameo Bits ** Cherry ** Candy Rocket (Cherry on other holidays) ** Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD * Medium Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * 3 Cherries Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Pumpkin Pomodoro (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Crushed Croutons (Crushida Pepper in other holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *7 Roasted Turkey (Meatballs in other holidays) *Garlic Breadstick Ranks (numbers indicates Cooper's appearance in each game. For example, Cooper is the 22nd customer in Papa's Burgeria. Another example, Cooper is the 29th customer in Papa's Wingeria, when not counting the closers.) *Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Rank: 9 *Pizzeria Rank: 1 *Burgeria Rank: 22 *Taco Mia Rank: 44 *Pancakeria Rank: 1 (if Prudence is your chef) *Wingeria Rank: 24 *Hot Doggeria Rank: 48 Ranks needed to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria : He is in the tutorial *Papa's Burgeria : 18 *Papa's Taco Mia : 41 *Papa's Freezeria : He is absent *Papa's Pancakeria : He is a random day customer (when playing as Prudence). *Papa's Burgeria HD : 37 *Papa's Wingeria : 24 *Papa's Hot Doggeria : 48 *Papa's Cupcakeria : 32 *Papa's Pastaria : Time Customer Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Round 1: Cooper won against Nick Round 2: Cooper won against Big Pauly Round 3: Cooper won against Taylor Round 4: Cooper won against Carlo Romano Round 5: Cooper won against James and won the tournament Trivia *Cooper (along with Taylor) is the only customer that is ranked no. 1 in two games. *He, James, and Chuck are the only chefs to be absent from a game. (Cooper and James were out in Papa's Freezeria and Chuck was out in Papa's Pancakeria) . *He won the Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Tournament along with Prudence. *He is unlocked as the fourth to last customer in Papa's Taco Mia. Interestingly, Prudence is the third to last customer unlocked just after him. *His Pizzeria order has the shortest time to cook, not including the last customer for a day. *Chuck and Cooper are the only chefs to be absent from a game and then be chef in the following game. (Cooper was absent in Freezeria and then was chef in Pancakeria and Chuck was absent in Pancakeria and then became chef in Wingeria). *He, Maggie and Rita are the only customers to change their look into their chef uniform, as seen below. *He is the only male character who before wore normal clothes and now worker uniform. *His highest rank to achieve is 48. *On the 5th aniversary of Papa's Pizzeria some early concepts were posted on the Flipline blog and on a rough pad a customer profile was drawn and it said Cooper is 23. *He was absent in Freezeria because he was looking for a new pet. *He orders extra mustard for his Hot Dog. *He is the first and only male character to have a pet. *He, Prudence, and Crystal are the only customers to have pets. *The customers with pets: Prudence:first, Cooper:second, and Crystal:third. Unlockable toppings along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Festive Flag. *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Chocolate Chips. Gallery 52a0bd0b8f9cf2822ffffd544dba2691.png|Cooper's appearance in Pizzeria and Burgeria Cooper (Taco Mia).png|Cooper's appearance from Taco Mia to Pancakeria Icon.png|Cooper's current customer profile (Wingeria onwards) Cooper (pancakeria).jpg|Cooper's thumbs up photo. Cooper with a pizza.jpg|Cooper holding a pizza. Cooper.png|Cooper's full appearance in the Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Tournament. Cooper and Prudence in Papa's........... uniform.jpg|Cooper and Prudence with their pets Sadman.png|Cooper's expression if someone does an atrocious job on a day in Papa's Pancakeria (and when playing as Cooper himself) ImagesCA0W2UAW.jpg|Cooper's cameo in the Freezeria opening. HappyCooper.png|Cooper is happy about his pizza. Cooper.JPG|Cooper is happy about his burger. U suck.png|Prudence is giving a blueberry syrup and maple syrup plate to the coworker. Angry-cooper-plus-blinking-kitty.jpg|Angry Cooper! 130px-0,125,3,114-Cooper.png Division winners2.jpg|Cooper Won! Tournament winners.jpg Cookie.PNG|Cookie in the car. Copper.PNG|Cooper's Appearance in Papa's Pizzeria|link=http://images.wikia.com/fliplinestudios/images/e/e8/Cooper.PNG mad cooper ppa 1.jpg|Mad Cooper! cooper_WafflesFana.jpg|Cooper fan art by WafflesFana Madcooper.png|Kabhi tum nay andaza kya kay yeah monster cupcakes hain? Cooper spoke in Urdu. Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper drops pizza box.png Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper's phone rings.png Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper and Cookie reunited.png Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper's new job.png Poor Cooper.png Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Fail.png Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Okay.png Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Great.png Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Hooray!.png Prudence and Cooper.png Perfect Breakfast for Alberto.png|Cooper giving a good order Perfect Breakfast for Little Edoardo.png|Cooper giving another good order Cooper.png|Good score is pancakeria Cooper in Papa's Pastaria.png Cooper.jpg crush.PNG Pancakeria Chefs in the Pastaria.png no:Cooper Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:People with cars Category:Missing Freezeria Customers Category:People with hats Category:Non Closers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Starlight Jubilee Customers Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:People with brown hair Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Adults Category:People that are skinny Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack Category:Winners of Papa's Next Chefs Category:People with pets Category:Absences Category:Tutorial Customers Category:People without eyebrows Category:C customers